


Match Made in Love & Lies

by andiebeaword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Spencer Reid-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bar, Bet gone wrong, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Missing You, Movie Night, Smut, cold shoulder, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer complains that he can't seem to get a date. This happens often. This time, Morgan raises the stakes. Spencer has to not only get her phone number, but also has to make it to three dates in order to win the money. Problem is...he finds she's worth more that any bet.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	1. A Bet Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> For this one shot, I am choosing the following phrases from tumblr user moonlit-martyr.
> 
> "No. The moment you saw me as a bet was the moment you fucked up." - Reader
> 
> "Apparently, all our friends have a bet going that we end up together." - Spencer
> 
> The relationship: Dating. Both want to be more. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Fluff.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, I give," Morgan chuckles towards Reid. "Let's say you're right. Then you won't mind making a little bet, would you?" Spencer's heart sped up a bit. 

"Not--not at all, what'd you have in mind?" Reid asks his friend and co-worker. Both were sitting at their usual table at the local bar not far from where they worked. They were surrounded by a few of their co-workers as well. 

"Let us pick, please, Morgan?" J.J., Emily, and Penelope all cried. This wasn't the first time the four of them tried to get Reid out on a date. While they totally respected the hell out of his privacy, they also couldn't help themselves. They worried about him. 

"Alright. But, try to pick someone out of the ordinary, okay?" Morgan pleaded. He knew his friend had eyes just like any other man, but that he wasn't keen on just looks when it came to women. In fact, he felt quite intimidated by most, and would flat out refuse to speak with them, believing they were so far out of his league, why try. 

The girls' eyes wandered around the bar. Without thinking, in unison, they all landed on her. Just like Spencer, this girl looked out of her element as well. She had on dark, ripped up jeans with a pair of faded glitter converse on her feet. She wore a halter top, clearly foregoing a bra, judging by how the back of the top fell on her. She wore smudged eye makeup and not much else. Her hair was teased and pulled into a messy bun of sorts. She stayed glued to another girl most of the night, but then was abandoned when her friend left with a guy from the bar. Figures. 

"Hey, Morgan," they piped up after finding a winner. "We pick her." 

Morgan turned around slowly, eyeing her from across the bar. "Funny, she was my pick for him, too." 

"You all know I'm still here and I can hear you, right?" piped up Spencer, a little annoyed at this point. He knew the drill. His friends would pick a girl, and as long as he could prove he successfully got her number, then he was off the hook for the next few months or so. Little did he know this time would be different. "Which one?" he asks. All four point over to the same woman. Spencer felt his heart drop. Just as he was downing the remainder of his almost untouched drink, Morgan clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hold up there, Pretty Boy, I got some new rules for you, this time," he spoke. Great. Just what Spencer wanted to hear. "Still gotta get her number before you leave this bar tonight, but you also have to take her out for at least three additional dates," he smirked at the young genius. 

"Three? How about just one? C'mon, you all know I'm not really in the mood for a relationship right now, and I definitely don't want to hurt anyone." Spencer pleaded. He really didn't. He knew exactly what it felt like to fall in love and watch it shatter before him. He couldn't risk being the cause of doing it to someone else. Especially someone he barely knew. 

"I hear ya, kid, I do. But, it's been what, three years? Look, all you gotta do is be nice to her. If you really find you don't like her that way, then either be friends with her, or part ways. No one has to get angry or mean to accomplish that. Trust me," said Morgan. "Oh, and you might wanna think fast, because I think she's heading out now." 

Without thinking, Spencer sped out the door only to get met with the brisk cold air. He hastily looked all around for her. The bar they were all at sat on a corner with a second door on the other side. Sure enough, as he rounded the same corner, he saw her, smoking. He slowly came up to lean on the wall next to her. She lifted her head just enough to see him. "Six minutes," he told her. She gave him an odd look before placing the cigarette back in her mouth and inhaling again. "You know, a cigarette takes six minutes off your life. So, for every cigarette you have, it's six minutes less you'd have to spend with me." Just as the words fell off his mouth, the realization of them hit him hard. 

"Is that so?" she asks him as she dropped her butt on the ground and smashed it with the heel of her shoe. "And what makes you think I'd want to trade a smoke for you?" 

Spencer wasn't sure what to say to that. He honestly was expecting to get flat out rejected so he could go tell his friends he'd bombed the bet. When he clearly couldn't will his mouth to move and make noise with the words he was trying so desperately to reach within his mind, the girl spoke up once more. "You're cute, I'll give you that." She pulls out a pen from her purse and grabs Spencer's arm that was closest to her. He was so out of it, he hadn't even realized her touch when she began jotting digits along his forearm. "Call me when you find your voice and maybe I'll spare you six minutes....or more." She gave him a small wink before heading to her car and driving off down the street. As Spencer gazed down at her chicken scratch, his friends were heading outside. 

"So, did you get her number?" They all asked. All Spencer could do was smile. He raised his arm up so his friends could see the evidence. "Alright, now, you just have to call and set up the first date." Morgan teased. 

\-------♥-------- 

Four months have gone by. In that time, Y/N and Spencer have managed to go on two dates. While Spencer's job is the main reason for having to postpone both numerous times, Y/N worked third shift at a small grocery store. Naturally, both of their dates ended up being during the day when Y/N wasn't sleeping. Now, plans for a third date were in the air. 

Spencer had begun to like Y/N. He discovered her name the first time he'd called her. Their calls and texts were relatively short, as both didn't care to put their hearts on the line just yet. While on the phone one night, planning out your third date together, Spencer asked Y/N something completely out of the blue. 

Spencer📲: Y/N, why do you smoke? I mean, why'd you start in the first place?

Y/N took a deep breath. She could have easily lied. Said it was an old friend from high school or some shit like that, just feed him a story that he'll buy and soon enough, you'd never have to see him again anyway. But, Y/N knew somehow, she'd begun developing funny feelings for Spencer. She didn't want to. She was fine on her own. But...then on their last date, she watched him lick his lips at least seventeen times. Who does that? 

Y/N📲: Well, honestly, it started after my brother died. He smoked too. I normally only smoke a few on his birthday and on the anniversary of his death. 

Now, it was Spencer's turn to be taken aback. He could tell by listening to her that she was telling him the truth. He could also tell she was holding some information back, but that didn't matter. What mattered is, she trusted him. She clearly trusted him. He was finding himself slowly but surely falling for her. Suddenly, his stupid bet made with Morgan and the girls meant nothing. Now, all he had to do was tell them to never speak of it again. Ever. 

Spencer📲: I'm sorry to hear that. In my pathetic attempt to lighten the mood...what do you think about going to the Slowdown for our third date? 

Y/N📲: That sounds lovely, Spencer. I think I saw that a few local bands are playing there this Friday night? How about then? 

Spencer📲: It's a date. As long as I don't get called into work. 

Y/N📲: Ditto. See you then. Bye. 

Spencer📲: Bye. 

\-------♥-------- 

Friday came. Spencer was still at his desk going over the last of his paperwork for the week. Sure enough, Morgan, Emily, Penelope, and J.J. were all huddled around. 

"So, third date tonight?" Morgan asked. 

"Yes, Morgan, and please just drop it." Spencer rebutted. 

"Okay, man, we're cool. Why?" he teased. 

"Why? Because I'm starting to actually like her. And I don't need talk of the bet coming up just to ruin things." Spencer huffed. 

"Well, you know, Spence, even if she hears it, if she really likes you too, then it won't matter to her. Promise." J.J. tried to assure Spencer. 

"I hope you're right. But, please, no talk of the bet when you meet her, okay?" he pleaded. 

"Okay," they all said. 

\-------♥-------- 

Y/N was delighted to find that her most trusted co-worker would happily cover his usual Friday night shift. She had been seriously looking forward to spending time with Spencer for the past six weeks since their second date. Getting her hopes up just a little, she felt she could finally relax a bit around him. Normally, when guys try to pick her up at a bar, she's found it's to either humiliate her, or to sleep with her and leave her, which only humiliates her more. But Spencer, he was neither. Sure, she thought his line about cigarettes was spot on, but by date number two, she learned that he is a relative genius which an IQ thru the roof. She also caught on to his awkwardness, meaning that he clearly wasn't the 'fuck them then ditch them' type. 

Y/N's apartment wasn't far from the Slowdown, so she sent Spencer a quick text telling him just to meet her there while she walked. He managed to get there about ten minutes before the first band went on. They found a nice corner table towards the back. After the second band had finished their last set, Spencer noticed all too familiar faces glancing over at them from a booth on the other side. His team. Well, the four of them behind the bet. 

During an intermission, Morgan stood up and walked over to Spencer and his date. "Hello, my name's Derek. Friend of Spencer's. What's your name?" 

"Oh, um, hi, Derek. It's Y/N," she squeaked. 

"Nice to meet you, Y/N. Why don't you two come over to our table for a bit. Don't worry, promise we're not completely intruding on your date. Just want to get to know who Spencer's been seeing, that's all." 

Y/N noticed the death glare Spencer shot his friend as they followed him over to the booth he'd been sitting at with three other ladies. After all the introductions were made, the girls took no time diving into conversation with Y/N. She felt seriously overwhelmed. She was beginning to be thankful that Spencer hadn't gone out of his way to have her meet them. They were a handful. And if she caught on to that, there was no telling exactly how they were with Spencer at work. But, she could easily take a guess. 

"....and to think the two of you got together over a stupid bet!" cried Emily. Once she realized her words, her hand flew up to her mouth pretty fast. 

"Emily!" yelled Spencer. 

All eyes were now on Y/N. All waiting for her reaction. "A bet? What bet?" Oh no. There it was. The shoe that she'd been secretly waiting for just dropped. 

"It's nothing, Y/N, promise," said Spencer. "They were just trying to push me out to get a date since I normally don't care enough to do it myself." 

"Yeah, we were just having some innocent fun, honest. Don't take it out on Spence. He's one of the good guys, promise," spoke J.J. 

"Yeah, pretty sure he doesn't see you as a bet anymore. Not after that second date, right Pretty Boy?" Morgan teased. 

That was it. That comment was the last straw from Y/N. This had all been too much. Too much too soon. She was no longer in the mood to be the butt of anyone's jokes. She needed a cigarette and she needed on now. "Excuse me, I just have to get some fresh air, I'll be back," she lied. Well, at least the last part was a lie. 

The moment she left, Spencer followed her. He felt he needed to explain himself. Which he did. "Hey, Y/N, can we talk?" he asked as he caught up to her while she lit up. "Look, I'm sorry about all that, really-"

"So, you coming outside the bar months ago, tell me, was it a bet just to see if you could get my number?" she asked, deadpan expression across her face. 

"Um, not exactly. That's the usual bet, this one included a minimum of three dates." said Spencer. Wow. Just the way he said it made Y/N regret ever writing her number on his arm to begin with. 

"So, I really was just a bet to you? What? After tonight, were you even going to try to see me again?" Now, she was losing it. Feeling nothing but anger rising up inside her and she waited with bated breath for his answer. 

"No, I mean, uhhh, I just figured no matter what, you'd be the one to dump me first anyway." he said as he stared at his feet next to hers. "I like you, Y/N. Even though you smoke, I like you. And apparently, my friends now have a bet going that we'll end up together." 

One bet's not enough for these people. Y/N just couldn't find it within herself to even laugh as the silliness this had boiled down to. She needed a hot minute to reevaluate her feelings (if she truly had any) about Spencer, and to do that she needed some peace from the curly-haired man. No matter how cute he was clearly trying to be. 

"Just know, the moment you saw me as a bet was the moment you fucked up, Spencer." Y/N said, almost coldly. 

"Y/N...please, let me make it up to you." he pleaded. 

As Y/N took one last inhale of her short cigarette, she looked him dead in the eyes. "Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about you. And, finding out about this bet thing, just sucks." She dropped the butt and squished it. "Look, I don't want to stop seeing you, but I need some time to think. Okay?" 

"Okay," Spencer smiled sadly. In his mind, he blew it. All over a stupid bet. One he was sure to never make ever again. Ever.


	2. About that Fifth Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds she truly misses Spencer and asks him over out of the blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of A Bet Gone Wrong. It was highly requested on tumblr.
> 
> The relationship: Dating. Taking a break. **eventually get back together. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Fluff. Smut. (New to the lingo, here so forgive me if I miss something.)

It's been a little over a month since she accidentally found out about the stupid bet Reid made with his co-workers. Spencer has been relatively distant all around. At work, he only speaks when needed to do his job, he's blown off every get together with the team, including one at Rossi's. J.J. is the most worried of them all. She's never seen Spence like this. Unfortunately, no one but Spencer has Y/N's number to try and patch things up. 

Spencer decided to try texting Y/N about two weeks after the incident. All he got back was a simple 'Sorry, been busy.' text. He figured that was more than enough time for her to decide whether or not she wanted to continue dated him. He was hoping Y/N would contact him and try to meet up and eventually all would be forgiven. Only then could he imagine forgiving his friends. There's a reason they aren't supposed to profile each other. 

\-------♥-------- 

On a random Friday, Friday the 13th, to be exact, Y/N sat in her cozy little apartment, popcorn ready, and was about to begin watching the original Friday the 13th movie. Then the Uncut version, and after that, the remake. She glanced down at her phone for a minute. An awfully long minute. She'd been secretly hoping Spencer would try to text her again. She just didn't want to give in too easily. But, then again, she deduced that Spencer may very well be just as stubborn as she is. She flipped to his number and started calling him. 

Spencer was also inside his own apartment. Alone. He'd been doing crossword puzzle after puzzle until he thought his brain would explode. Then, his phone began ringing. He pulled in out of his messenger bag to find that it was Y/N. Should he answer it? Did she misdial him by mistake? He figured he had nothing more to lose at this point. 

Spencer📲: Hello? 

Y/N📲: Hi, Spencer. 

The silence felt raw to both of them. 

Y/N📲: Sorry for overreacting before. And for not texting you back. I just, I wanted to see if I would miss you. I know we'd only been on a few dates, but, well, tonight I was going to watch the Friday the 13th movies, and, I felt I was missing something. Or, rather, someone. 

More silence. Spencer was still on the line, but for a minute, he honestly thought he'd heard you wrong. 

Spencer📲: You, uhh, you miss me? Cause, I really thought I'd blown it. 

Y/N📲: No, just, um, you want to come over to my place and watch them with me? I could've sworn you told me you were a fan of horror. 

Spencer laughed. 

Spencer📲: Yes, well, I told you I'm a fan of Halloween, though I guess horror is pretty close. Can I have your address? 

Y/N sent Spencer her address, him quickly deducing that it wasn't far from where you'd last seen each other. Not long after you both hung up, Spencer dressed up a little bit nicer than he had been and bagged some snacks and drinks to bring over. Still feeling bad about the whole situation, he stopped and grabbed a single white rose for Y/N. 

About 20 minutes later, Spencer was knocking on Y/N's door. She'd too had changed clothes, but into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top sans bra. She also draped a thin robe over herself, wanting to be as comfy as possible. She was shocked to find Spencer had spruced up a bit. 

"Hi, Y/N, um, this is for you," he said as he handed her the white rose. "Please tell me I'm forgiven. It'd mean a lot to me." 

"I forgive you, Spencer. I do like your outfit, though, I'm pretty sure I mentioned the viewing was going to be here, right?" 

Spencer gave Y/N a funny look, then his eyes caught her choice of clothes. Sleep clothes. A wave a realization washed over him. Too late to turn back now. 

"Sorry, guess I wasn't thinking," he mumbled. "I um, brought some snacks and drinks, I, uhh wasn't sure what all you had." 

Y/N grabbed the bags from Spencer and rummaged through them. She was delighted to find that he essentially brought over her favorite chips, candy, and beer. This caused her to give him a puzzled look. 

"What?" he asked. Like he didn't know. 

"How the hell did you know all my favorites?" she asked, pointing to the snacks and drinks he provided. 

"I didn't. I don't. I brought over my favorites. Wait, you like all this too?" he almost whispered. 

This caused Y/N to giggle before erupting into a full on laugh. Spencer chuckled as well. Finally, he felt the tension cease, as was looking forward to watching movies with Y/N. 

\-------♥-------- 

At first, Spencer and Y/N were sitting on opposite sides of her couch. An entire seat cushion between them. She had two end tables and a coffee table in front. Both were using the end tables at first to hold their snacks and drinks. By the third movie, Y/N scootched closer towards Spencer and placed her food and drink on the coffee table. Spencer slowly did the same. Neither cared to realize it, but both were hyper aware of just how close to each other they now were. Just as Spencer was about to ask Y/N if he could wrap her up in a hug, she beat him to it. 

"Spence, you mind if I lay my head on your shoulder?" 

Hell no. He didn't mind one bit. 

"Su-sure. That's cool with me," he stuttered. Y/N couldn't help but notice just how adorable he was being. She inched close enough that their thighs were now touching as she rested her head on his broad shoulder. As she did this, she felt a spark, almost, like a wave of calm. As the next movie continued to play, she decided to bit the bullet. 

"Spencer, do you consider this our third or fourth date?" she asked, innocently. She wanted to know if he'd felt a do-over was needed. 

"Truthfully, I like how this one is going, so, I'd consider this one our third," he said. 

Y/N was debating now. She has never been one to rush things, but, then again, she's never yet found herself in a situation where it was called to question before. She's learned that no matter what happens, it usually only goes south when both parties aren't on the same page. And now, more than ever, she was wishing Spencer was at least in the same book as her, but being on the same page would be a blessing. 

Y/N glanced at her phone to see what time it was. 2:08 a.m. Shit. She was now hoping that either Spencer wouldn't look at the time, or choose to try and be a gentleman and take the couch. Neither was what she really wanted though. Not even close. Didn't help matter that she was going thru a dry spell, herself, knowing masturbation helps but doesn't fully quench her dying thirst these days. 

Another fifteen minutes passed and the last movie was over. Now, Spencer looks at the time. "Shit, um, I should be going home, but uhh, thank you for forgiving me Y/N." No. She decided that she wasn't going to let him leave with a fight. Of sorts. 

"Listen, Spence, it's late, or early? Anyway, just stay here, it's okay with me." she looked at him, debating on whether or not he'd pick up on her arousal and this moment. 

"You sure? I'll uhh, take the couch then," he said. Just as she thought. A gentleman. Fucking great. Clearly acknowledging his reluctance to stay in the first place, she opted not to push him too much farther. 

"Just so you know, I have a pretty big bed, big enough for two..." she trailed off, wondering if he'd take the bait or politely turn her down. He froze for a moment. For a brief second, Y/N swore she saw his eyes go wide and dark. Then, just before he opened his mouth to answer, he carefully licked his lips. Never did Y/N feel a man doing that was a turn on, but watching Spencer do that was. She felt an intense shock thrust through her core. Either way, she'd be taking care of herself tonight. 

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good here," he said, almost sadly, patting the couch as he laid down on it. Well, that was that. 

"Goodnight, Spence. Oh, and if for some strange reason you're up before me, coffee's over there for ya. Wake me up before I'm ready, and I just might kill you," Y/N said with a smirk. It was only then that Spencer finally realized possibly why Y/N had offered for him to join her. But he reluctantly kept his mouth shut. Instead, he simply nodded and tried to fall asleep before he felt he would have to take care of things as well. 

\-------♥-------- 

As soon as she was snug in bed, Y/N got to work on herself. She trailed one hand down between her shorts and her panties, and the other around one of her breasts, massaging it and flicking the nipple with her manicured fingertips. As it hardened, she did the same thing to the other one, while her other hand was going to town, causing waves of friction and lust. Normally, when by herself, Y/N is pretty quiet, she rarely makes any noises and definitely doesn't cry out or scream. She needed a partner for that. 

On the other side of the door, Spencer was still awake. He could hear her. He knew exactly what she was doing. He was having a heated internal debate as to whether or not he should walk thru her door or stay on the couch. Hearing her not too subtle noises did not help his sane brain think any longer. He decided to throw caution to the wind, remembering that Y/N did in fact offer to begin with. 

He carefully walked up to her door, noticing she left it open just an inch. Almost like she was hoping he'd come in after her. He opened the door, hearing it squeak and he did. This caused Y/N to pause her movements and look up towards her door. "Spence, um, s-sorry, was I being too loud?" She couldn't yet tell if he'd simply come in to ask her to be quiet so he could sleep or if he could join her. She was so hoping for the latter. 

"On the contrary, I'm betting I could make you scream," he whispered. Y/N laughed a little at that. She was suddenly not at all ashamed he could hear her from behind the door. Within seconds, he climbed up on the bed and pulled her in for a kiss. It began sweet and heavenly, but soon enough, his tongue was asking for entrance and they were both feeling the heat rise. "I don't normally do this...on the third date." he mumbled into her flesh. She had already tossed her top to the side before he even walked in. 

"Don't normally do what? Spence? Kiss? or have sex on the third date?" she asked, her voice wearily as she was still touching herself. Spencer grabbed her hands and intertwined them in his own as he bent down to steal another kiss. 

"Neither, you?" he asked. Y/N thought about it for a brief moment. It'd been months since she'd slept with anybody. She couldn't remember how long they had waited it out before adding physical contact to the list that made up their relationship. 

"Can't remember. Mustn't have been that great." It wasn't. She's never felt like she'd truly gotten the orgasmic experience she keeps hearing her girlfriends talk about. She's hoping Spencer can change all that for her now. 

"Guess I'll just have to make certain you remember me, then," he breathed. Looking at him now, Y/N realized he'd stripped himself down to just his boxers. His bulge clearly evident to her. He pulled her in for more kisses and his hand dipped down her undergarments. She could feel his fingers dancing around her most sensitive areas before shoving two fingers within her heat. 

"Fuuucckkk!" Y/N called out. She wasn't expecting that. Spencer wasted no time picking up his pace, twisting his fingers inside her, occasionally curling them as she screamed his name out to him. Sure enough, Y/N slipped over the edge. As she was coming back down, Spencer released his hand from her and was about to line himself up with her. "Don't worry, I'm covered and clean," she said, faintly. Spencer groaned in response. He slipped inside, moaning in sync with Y/N. Again, he sped up his thrusts, causing intense screaming on Y/N's part. With sweat, heat, and curses dripping off them, they finished minutes later. 

Once they both felt they could move, they wiggled their way under the covers and cozied up to each other. "Spencer?" Y/N asked, praying this wasn't going to backfire on her. 

"Hmmm?" he sleepily responded. 

"How about that fifth date?" she asked, not looking directly at him. 

"You mean fourth," he stated. 

"No, fifth. Face it, if our third had ended before your friends showed up, honestly, do you think we'd be here in bed now?" she questioned. 

"Umm, no, probably not." he said. 

"Exactly," she said, simply. She pressed her lips to his for one last kiss before falling into the best sleep she'd had in months. 

\-------♥-------- 

Spencer woke up first, remembering her cute little threat from the night before. He managed to make himself a cup of coffee, deciding to make Y/N a cup, too, even though he didn't know exactly how she preferred hers. He guesstimated and found only one creamer in her fridge and poured in the normal amount of sugar, unlike his own. He tiptoed back to her room, placing her coffee on her nightstand next to her and his on the other side. 

He crawled back into his spot, nestling up close to Y/N, taking this moment to truly get a whiff of her watermelon scented hair. He felt her stir next to him, praying she wasn't about to kick him out anytime soon. "Good morning," she lazily spoke, rubbing her eyes meticulously. 

"Good morning to you, I made you coffee," he said. Y/N's eyes opened and trailed over to her night stand. Sure enough, there was a cup of coffee sitting there. She hesitantly took a sip, eyeing Spencer as she did. 

"Not bad, for not knowing how I like my coffee," she smirked. "Suppose after last night, it would be wise of me to let you live." He laughed at that. He decided then that the next time he went to work, he would stop giving his team the cold shoulder. Even if it meant getting picked on some more about his 'bet date.' 

"So...about that fifth date?"


End file.
